Our Own Path
by inoyamakiori
Summary: 'My darling, I love and cherished every second we're together. But remember not all love are eternal. And maybe ours were never meant to be. Even so, if the gods willed it, I hope our paths can cross again.' In which Jason and Piper met after 12 years apart. Slight AU.


Our Own Path

"Mommy? Mommy! Wake up?"

I groaned and rolled in my super comfy blanket. I tried to sleep again but a pair of small hands pinched my cheeks. _'Dammit Hypnos grant me some sleep will you?!' _ Once I opened my eyes, a face showed up right in front of my face, grinning. I smiled as the sleep drift away completely from me.

"Morning, baby."

Callise, my 5-year old daughter, giggled. "So, what do we have for breakfast?!" She asked excitedly.

"Hmm, how 'bout some pancakes with your favorite strawberry syrup and ice cream?"

"Yay! Come, come," she dragged me from the bed to the shower.

I chuckled. Kids are just _so _cute. But not if they have done something clumsy but you can't just stay mad at them. Ugh.

"Now, now," she pointed her finger on me, "Time for bath. You smell, Mommy."

I laughed, ruffled her light chocolate hair and went to the tub.

So, hey, my name is Piper McLean as you all can guess it. I'm 27 years old and a sport journalist for a famous TV station here in London. But that's not just it. I am a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty and other girly things. Yeah, screw my mom (though she helped a lot in taking care of Callise). Things went back to normal a year after the last great prophecy war. My camp and Camp Jupiter is finally at peace. The next 2 years was a blur for me. Quests and some monster-slaying but no epic things happening. It's like the gods and goddesses at last gave us some peace. But one day my Mom appeared and offered me a job as a journalist in London. Finding nothing to do at Camp, I went to London and stayed there until today. But sometimes I visited the Camp and other important events like Percy and Annabeth's spectacular wedding, Frank and Hazel's baby shower and even some stupid party Leo throw. But I liked my friends, so I guess it worth the trouble (and money).

I dried myself and changed into a simple outfit that matched my job. White sleeveless shirt with black stripes, red vest 'cause London these days are windy, tight jeans and heels. I know, I used to hate heels but well I guess after wearing it quite often it started to be comfortable. Mom's blessing? I guess. After tying my hair into a high ponytail, I headed to the kitchen in the small apartment I rented.

"Pancakes, Mommy!" My daughter wailed, sitting in the kitchen stool.

"I know, I know. Patient, my dear. And what do you say when asking for something?" I asked.

"Pretty please, Mommy?" Callise asked while batting her eyelashes. I can't help but laughed.

"Okay. So are you going to Isabelle's place today?"

"Yes. She said she will show me her dolls!"

"That's good. Mommy's going to pick up you up at 12, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl. Now let's make some pancakes, shall we?"

Well, you can say I spent the morning laughing while covered in sprinkles and creams. But that's okay. After facing horrible monsters and facing death countless of time, I think I deserve some good things. Like being loved and loving.

* * *

I held my _mocha latte_ tightly as I strolled through the busy street of London. The wind flapped against my vest. I sighed. 9 years living here with only minimal contact with my friends back in Camp. All I knew is that Annabeth and Percy had a son. Hazel is expecting a second child. Leo and Calypso still enjoyed their time as newlyweds. My half-sister Lacy now worked as a supermodel at France. Mitchell employed as a fashion-designer. Reyna married a mortal teacher. I couldn't forgot her teary eyes and genuine smile as she said her vow. Nico and Will married secretly at Italy. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is now a famous painter, known worldwide. And... Jason. The latest news I've heard about him is that now he owns a traveling company. That's it. And that news were 2 years ago.

So I bet you're thinking, did we break up? Yes. After defeating Gaea and Leo's return, he had to come back to Camp Jupiter and resume his duty as Praetor. That's because Frank and Hazel decided they'll go to college like Percy and Annabeth. After a hard long distance relationship, we think that our relationship will not work and yeah, we break up. I remembered I cried and locked myself in my bunk that night. That very same night my Mom appeared and console me that even a child of hers can still experience broken love. She told me that distance can be a serious problem in maintaining a relationship. That night too she offered me the job in London. But I think the reason Jason and I broke up is that he met someone else. So, I let him go.

4 years later, Callise McLean was born. Not to Jason obviously. I met my husband, Peter, in a local coffee shop one day. He's an author and a very handsome one too. He's funny, smart and above all, kind. Soon, I fell in love with him. We married in his family's small island. That time I think I found true love. Even my Mom said he's better than Jason. Peter made me feel like a true_ human_. But still, I can't forget Jason and our teenage memories and even that rooftop kiss. Peter, Callise and me lived happily for 3 years. Callise has my chocolate hair and Peter's green eyes. She's beautiful. But that happiness was taken away from me too soon. Peter died one day because of a tragic airplane crash. His body was never found but Nico said Peter did achieve the Fields of Asphodel. _'He's in a good place.'_ As I always thought. I love him. I truly do. And I don't think I can bear having a romantic relationship again after Jason's break up and Peter's death.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't know that the bus I'm taking stopped. Quickly, I gathered my belongings and exited. I was waiting for another good 10 minutes for another bus when I saw a tall man in a suit bumped against a pole. I chuckled. _'That's stupid.'_ The man looked dizzy for a moment but recovered quickly, clearly embarassed. He picked up his fallen phone and walked away but not before he stumbled on the stairs and fell... again. I can't helped but laughed now. Maybe the gods put a clumsy curse on him. Well, never mind.

* * *

"Morning, Pipes," someone said behind me as I entered my office. I turned around.

"Oh, hey, Johnny," I greeted him back. Johnny had helped me in my first few years here. He's a son of Ares, but the kinder ones, just like Frank. I think my mom drilled Ares to let his son taught me journalism. But, Johnny and I are a very good friend, to the point he always crashed on my couch whenever his girlfriend, Alice, kicked him out of their shared flat. Callise liked him, though.

"Nice outfit," he commented.

I smirked, "I think I have inherited my mom's fashion taste."

"Oh, no, no. No offense but I hate your mom. Just because I'm closed to her children and my dad is Ares, doesn't mean she makes my love life miserable! She even forced Ares to forced me to marry Alice!"

"I know! But hey, sometimes her children give you some romantic advices. You should be thankful for that."

"Romantic advices? More like how-to-make-your-girlfriend-still-love-you-even-if-you-smell-or-short-on-cash. And that's you," he said jokingly.

"Well, that's an advice to me! So, Johnny, what's that?" I pointed at the thick folder he carried.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he took a paper from his folder and gave it to me. "It's your resources for today's interview."

I frowned. "But I don't have any interviews for today. And I need to pick up Callise from her friend's house at 12."

"It's a special case and very quick, I can assure you. Amanda is sick, so I need you to interview someone for me. Okay?" He pleaded.

"And what do I get for this?" I waved the paper and smirked.

"Umm, I'll treat you for lunch. And even buy Callise new doll! Okay?" He begged.

I smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"Really? Thanks, Pipes! It's just an easy interview."

"Who am I interviewing? Footballers?"

"Um, no. It's not a sport interview. He's a business man, and a very successful one. He just won an award, so.. yeah, I think you got the point," he shrugged.

"But I'm a sport journalist! I don't do business or politic interviews." I glared at him.

"Please? I'm sure you can handle this just fine!"

I sighed, "Okay. So what's his name? Is he famous? Do I know him?"

"I'm not sure if you know him, because he just become famous this year. His name is Jason Grace."

**Hey guys! It's my first fanfiction in this fandom and I'm so excited. English is not my first language and I don't have any Beta. So, if you excuse my wrong grammar, please review! Thank you and I'll try to update the second chapter. (laugh nervously and glance at the stack of unfinished fanfictions)**


End file.
